broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Konics/Invasion
Hi I'm Konics. Though a long series of events (of which I don't feel like explaining) I ended up in Equestria. Now I'm wandering around Ponyville to see what the world is like. It was a boring exploration. So I decided to have some fun. I opened a rift and brought a single Heartless to Equestria. Honestly not my best idea. After it caused some havoc I finally caught up to it and sent it back. I lack a cutie mark currently. I have alot of bad ideas and I just know they are gonna get me in trouble. Well wish me luck on my new MLP adventure. --- Today after returning to mlp from my rv home I saw fluttershys house. As I was walking by I saw a flying squirrel go by. Suddenly Pinky Pie pops up next to me and says "Hi, who are you." My first reaction was HOLY PINKY POOF. After getting over the brief moment of shock I said "Hi Pinky I'm Konics." She stared at me for a few seconds and said "Hi. I'm Pinky, though you already knew that. How did you know that? I've never seen you around here before. Why are you at Fluttershy's house? Do you know Fluttershy to? Huh?" "Ummmm. I have seen you before and your hard to forget. I'm new around here thats why you haven't seen me. I was just walking by Fluttershy's house and I don't know her." After all that I had to catch my breath, but before I could Pinky started asking more questions. "Oh. How did you see me but I didn't see you? Do you usually walk this way? Would you like to meet Fluttershy?" "Ummm." Before I could answer she cut me off. "Oh No I forgot I had to go meet Rainbow Dash. I got to go see you around Konics." Then she ran off. All I could think was "Wow." She had confirmed all I had ever heard about here. She was definitely the craziest pony around. I decided that I was gonna go home now. I was planning on continuing my walk but after my first encounter with Pinkie Pie I was to tired to do anything else that day. -- Today (well yesterday by the time i post this) I was walking through ponievill when i saw a strange book on the ground. Its title was cupcakes and out of curiosity I read it. Afterwards I found myself horrified, in a ball, under a tree on Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack wandered up to me while looking for any signs of pests in the apples. "Um what are ya doin here?" "I read a book I found." was all I could say. "But that doesn't explain why yer here." She was right it didn't. "Have you ever read a book called cupcakes that poofs away after you read it." "For cryin' out loud that darn books still out there." "yes." "Now I understand what yer up to. You can lay there as long as ya like. I read that darn book so I know what yer goin through." "Thanks." "No problem." Well that was my first encounter with Applejack and that book. I have been scared for life from it. If you ever find it what ever you do DON'T READ IT!